The First World
by Idontcare2009
Summary: okay i don't want to ruin the story here, but the trio is out of school, and have new things in their lives. Harry's world crashes after something tragic happens, Hermione goes missing with someone else, and Ginny gets married. pairing, GWMysteryman, RWLL
1. Chapter 1

Holly Potter and the First World

:Ok this is my third story so hopefully its better than my first two. lol. I hope you like it. Please read and review.

Chapter 1:

Hermione woke to a crash downstairs. "Uh oh." She laughed. She got out of bed to go see what happened and who was up this early in the morning; it was 4:00a.m. "Hello?" She asked turning on a light and jumping when she saw her daughter, Holly. Holly turned around to see her mother. "What are you doing Holly? Don't you know it's four in the morning?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to wake dad, he sleeping on the couch so I tried to find my way to the fridge without bumping into anything. Sorry I broke your snack dish." Holly replied trying not to laugh at herself. "At least dad didn't wake up. He was up until mid-night, so by now I don't think he will wake up 'til noon." She laughed.

"How do you know that?"

"I told you, I couldn't sleep, at all."

"Holly, you need to get some sleep, you still have school tomorrow. Did you do your homework?"

"Yes mum, I did. I'm all caught up in every one of my classes."

"Yes, you're all caught up in French, English, Social Studies, Math, Science, Health, Computer technology?" Hermione asked as Holly nodded after every subject. "Alright then. How 'bout some shut eye?" Hermione said laughing when her daughter rolled her eyes. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight mum." Holly said. Holly was in the 5th grade and couldn't wait to go to her new school. She had no idea she was a witch yet, Hermione and her dad had kept it from her, so that when she got a letter she was surprised. All she knew was that at her new school she wouldn't be able to see her parent's 'til the holidays and summers. Holly was very smart like her mum and very much like her dad. She loved to listen to the story her dad made up about this school, _Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry_, he had called it. Holly made her way to her room now tired. She flopped on her bed and dreamed freely.

Hermione checked on her husband. "Harry, wake up." She whispered, shaking Harry a bit.

"Five more minutes please." He said in his sleep.

Hermione laughed. "Harry come on. You should sleep in a bed. Wake up."

Harry moved a bit, almost fell off the couch. "What!" He said jumping up half awake.

"Come on. You need to sleep in a bed. You'll be able to sleep longer there." She kissed him on the cheek.

They both went up to there room and quickly fell asleep.

Hermione woke up and looked at the clock. "Shit!" She said. "It's almost eleven!"

She quickly ran out her door to check to make sure Holly had gotten up in time to go to school. Like she thought, she hadn't. "Holly! Wake up! You're late for school."

Holly woke up immediately when she heard her mothers knock on her door. "Shit." She said under her breath. "Can't I just stay home? Please just for today?" Holly yelled at her mother.

"No. You need to turn in your homework."

"But I only have 2 more hours of school left. It's not worth it."

"Holly, get up and get ready for school. Or you'll be grounded!"

"Fine! I'll be down in 5 minutes." Holly yelled getting dressed angry. She really didn't want to go to school today. She hated school. Yet she was still very bright and loved to read any book she could get her hands on.

Hermione let Harry sleep as he goes to work when Holly get home so she'll wake him up or maybe he will on his own. Holly came running down the stairs with her backpack and shoes and jumped into the car. Hermione pulled out and drove Holly to her school. She dropped her off and signed her in and kissed Holly good-bye. "Have a nice day." She added and running to her car. She was an hour late for work at the ministry.

:Well? How was that chapter. I ran out of ideas so I had to cut it short. Hope you all liked it.


	2. Super Sorry

Super sorry everyone. I lost my computer for a while. But hopefully within a few days maybe even weeks I can catch up with myself and start adding more.

Let me know if you have any ideas comments or suggestions.

Thanks for being patitent!!!


	3. just incase

I'm looking for a Beta- reader, if anyone is interested PLEASE let me know… I figure it's about that time… Considering I'm at least ten chapters in to most of my stories, feel free to ask to be the beta for one or MORE, it really doesn't matter, of my stories….

Thanks.

Jess


End file.
